


Magic Moste Rare

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Harry Potter has locked himself away following the death of his godfather. The professors can't get through to him and neither can his best friends. Dumbledore enlists the help of The Brightest Witch of the Age to help get Harry to start healing.This story is a gift for the HarmonyForEssentialsGiftExchange. The prompts were: Hogwarts & Smut. I hope I got it right!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Magic Moste Rare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamprys99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprys99/gifts).



In all of her five years at Hogwarts, Hermione had never been called to the Headmaster’s office. In fact, in her entire academic career, she had never so much as been reprimanded by a teacher. That was why she was sweating on her way up to Dumbledore’s office. He had pulled her out of Ancient Runes and she had no idea what this could be regarding. Except maybe, suspension for their half cocked attempt as securing the prophecy. Maybe this was finally the punishment she’d get for her part in getting Sirius killed.

She had to stop down the hall as the pain of it battered her. She had only met the man a handful of times but it was clear that he had loved Harry very much. Now he was gone and Harry was left alone once more.

They had all been extremely worried about him, it had been two weeks since he had shown his face outside of his dorm. She had stomped up to his dorm to try it herself. He had ignored all of them, turning his back on them, pretending they didn’t exist. They had left him alone then, to allow him to grieve on his own but the more time that went on, the more worried Hermione grew.

She continued the last few feet to the gargoyle. It was time to face the music, as her mother loved to say. She whispered “Lemon Zingers” to the statue which grunted as if it was greatly put upon and moved out of the way. She stepped onto the rotating staircase and before she knew it, she was in front of the office door. 

“Ah, Miss Granger. Please come in and have a seat.” Dumbledore said as she made her way into the room, to the seat he pointed to. 

“Good Afternoon, Professor.” She said as politely as possible. She was shaking now. This was a new feeling for her.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you out of class so abruptly. Well, to cut to the chase, as the muggles say. I am very worried about Mr. Potter. Professor McGonagall has informed me that he has not been to class since Sirius’ passing. Not even coming to mealtimes. I called you here to ask you for your help.”

Hermione sucked in a breath to comment on the fact that sending him back to his abusive relatives would undo anything she managed to do to help her friend but before she could get the words out, he continued.

“I am aware of the fact that sending him back to the Dursley’s would only hurt any progress he would make so I have made different arrangements. I have spoken to your parents and they have agreed to take Harry in for the summer break, and the rest of his academic career here. I will personally, with the help of the goblins, be setting up war wards around your residence once the term ends. This deal is contingent upon your approval of course."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She had brought up the idea to her parents numerous times, knowing about Harry’s treatment at the hands of his guardians. They had agreed and had written Dumbledore but had been politely declined. Something must have happened to force his hand.

“Of course! May I ask what changed your mind?” She was curious now. 

“Let us just say that I am an old man who has made many mistakes. None worse than the life I forced on Harry. I must ask one thing of you. I wouldn't ask this of you except I am certain that you alone can get through to him. He is currently in the room of requirement and I believe he has never had a greater need for a true friend than he does right now. I believe it is important that you go to him. The castle is telling me that his emotional state is precarious, at best.”

“Thank you, professor.” Hermione shot out of her seat and ran for the door. If the castle was picking up on Harry’s emotions then he wasn’t too far off of a magical upheaval. She could sense Dumbledore's worry, no matter how much he twinkled at her. She ran the entire way and by the time she was outside of the RoR, her lungs were burning and no matter how deep she breathed, she could not get enough oxygen in.

She paced three times in front of the wall, all the time screaming her thoughts. “ _ I need the room where Harry is. I need the room where Harry is. I need the room where Harry is.” _

Finally a small wooden door appeared. It looked like it was sized for a small child.

“Harry?” she called as she cracked the door open and squeezed through. The space was about the size of a cupboard and dark. She spotted him in the sliver of light from the hallway. He was pushed up against the far left corner, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them, his face hidden in his knees as his shoulders shook.

Harry whimpered, sounding too much like a terrified little boy. Hermione’s heart broke and she launched herself at him, stopping herself in the last moment lest she scare him even more. She crouched down in front of him and placed her hands on his white knuckles. He flinched but didn’t move away.

“Harry. Talk to me please. I’ve been so worried about you.” His shoulders shook harder as a wave of magic flooded the small space leaving goose-flesh all down her arms and the back of her neck. Her hair sparked with the force of it. It left the smell of ozone in the air. He choked out a sob and lurched forward to hug her to him. She had to straddle him in order to sit comfortably and to be able to hold him at the same time.

She went willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him as close to her as she could manage. His head was nestled between her breasts but she said nothing as he continued to cry into her shirt.

“He was all I had left. What else are they going to take from me? Are you next?” He squeezed tighter, as if he could keep her there with him by the sheer force of his hold. 

“I couldn’t handle it, Mione. I can't lose you. I won’t let them take you too.” He was rocking now, taking her with him in his movements. His magic was cresting again and she braced herself for the wave. When it came again it was gentle, more like a loving caress then the burst of emotion it was the first time. This time her own magic responded, melding with his and sending tingles shooting through her body, down to the tips of her toes. She felt her magic reach out to his, calming, gentle, loving, all of the things he needed.

“Everyone I love dies.” He whispered it into her chest but she heard him anyway. She hugged him tighter and then sent a request to the room. She watched as the walls expanded. A giant fireplace appeared on the wall to their right. A plush couch followed by a fluffy rug, and finally a table, next to which stood Dobby holding a basket of food and butter beers. He winked at her, placed the food on the table, and silently popped away.

Hermione stood up, taking Harry’s hand as she did so and led him to the couch. He moved like a child being led. She gently sat him down and then reached over to the basket. She pulled out a sandwich and a butter beer and handed it over to Harry.

“You’re going to eat, and while you do so, I’m going to talk. You will not interrupt, and you will try your best to absorb my words into that stubborn head of yours. Are we clear?” He smiled halfheartedly and nodded, unwrapping his food.

“First. Nobody's death is your responsibility. Least of all Sirius’. He was a grown man who made his own decisions, against the wishes of Dumbledore and the rest of the order. He loved you even though he barely knew you. In fact I’m almost certain that he’d say his life was a fair trade for getting you out of there safely. You owe him more than this, Harry. You owe him, your parents, and everyone else who’s died so much more. If you want to do anything at all to honor their memory, you will live the most full life you possibly can.

Second, What happened at the ministry was not your fault. Our injuries are not your responsibility. We knew exactly what we were getting into, and we followed you anyway. You are our friend, and we would all follow you into battle again. We love you. We would take the risk to protect you, our society, and our futures.

Third, and finally, what the Dursley’s have done to you, the way they’ve treated you, it is a wonder that you turned out as caring and beautiful as you have. That’s why, Dumbledore has finally agreed to let you come live with me. My parents have agreed. You’ll be coming home with me at the end of term.” She was finished with her rant.

Harry was looking at her now, fresh tears in his eyes, a look that she couldn’t quite place. It sent a delicious warmth pooling in her stomach. His eyes were so green, they almost glowed in the dim light of the room, the flames of the fire making them flicker.

He reached out to her, placing a hand on the back of her neck. His fingers tightened for a brief moment and then pulled her mouth to his. She inhaled sharply, taking in the fact that she was kissing her best friend, and then taking in the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying it. 

She closed her eyes as their lips melded, Hermione molded herself against him. Her peaks lining up perfectly with his valleys. She shoved him back on the couch, straddling him once again, only this time she had a need to fulfill. Harry’s hands went to her hips, gripping and pulling her down against his hard length that had grown between his legs. 

Nothing in all of her books had ever described this feeling. She knew the science of it but the emotion, well, that was overwhelming. She felt an intense love for the boy underneath her, an almost rabid need to protect him from any more harm, and most of all, an incessant need between her legs that simply put, rendered her incapable of any other thought. 

She ground herself down, eliciting a delicious moan from Harry. He responded by flipping them over so that she was underneath him now. His right hand went to her breast, cupping gently, the barest hint of control on his features as he came back to her lips.

“Take it off, Harry.” Hermione moaned into his mouth. He stilled, looking her in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” He gulped, his hand still on her breast, the other tangled in her hair. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” She whispered back. He kissed her again, this time his tongue caressing hers almost lovingly. It was intense as he pulled back, making eye contact again. Slowly, he peeled her shirt off, gazing at the uncovered flesh. He ran his finger tips from the hollow of her throat, down between her lace covered breasts, and over her stomach. He stopped his hand at the clasp of her jeans. 

“You're sure, Hermione? I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to mess this up.” He had never been this open with her. It was humbling. She could see the fear in his eyes, he was really terrified of losing her. Of losing someone else he loved.

“I’ll never leave you, Harry. I’ll be by your side, always.” She said it with as much conviction as she had in her. She meant it to the depths of her soul. Now he needed to believe it.

“Always?” It was barely a whisper. Like he was boggled that he could even dare to let himself hope. She responded by pulling him back to her and kissing him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing his erection to grind into her. It was the most delicious friction and it turned her into a moaning mess, she wanted more. So she took it.

She unbuttoned his pants, nodding when he went for hers as well. Now all that separated them was two thin pieces of cotton. He watched her as she reached around to unhook her bra, sliding it slowly down her arms. There was a wild glint in his eyes. He sucked in a breath as he took her in. He cupped her breasts, massaging gently, squeezing as he reached her nipples.

“So perfect.” He whispered, ducking his head so he could run his tongue around her hardened peaks. He used his other hand to play with the other, switching after a couple of minutes. Hermione moaned and bucked into him harder. 

“Oh, Merlin Harry. I need more!” She was writhing now, using her thighs to try and slide his boxers lower. She felt empty, wanting,  _ positively lustful _ ” she thought to herself. She understood the women in her novels now.

He didn’t hesitate as he pulled his boxers down, exposing his length and making her mouth water. He knelt between her legs and slowly worked her panties down.

“Do you trust me?” He was so vulnerable in that moment that Hermione would have let him do whatever he wanted with her. 

“Yes.” She breathed. He smiled at her, a truly brilliant smile that she had so missed in the last two weeks. He moved down her body, leaving wet kisses on her neck, between her breasts, her stomach, her hips, and then his head was between her legs.

He looked up at her. “I read about this, it’s supposed to feel really good.” Hermione giggled. Well, who was she to deny him the right to put his studies to good use. She nodded.

He was tentative at first, gliding just the tip of his tongue along the length of her slit, she moaned and he took it as encouragement to continue. He started off slow, circling her clit with his tongue before continuing down to her opening. The more she writhed and moaned under him, the more he lapped and sucked and drove her to the edge of insanity.

She stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “My turn.” She panted as she forced him up and under her. She worked her way down his body in much the same way. Leaving wet kisses down his chest, using her tongue to tease him as she went lower. She kissed his abdomen, where the lean muscles contracted under her attention. His cock was between her breasts and it sent a dirty little thrill through her.

Finally, she reached the prize. It was all smooth, thick length and throbbing veins. She took the tip of it on her mouth, getting used to the size. He released a hiss, her name on his breath. She continued sucking him as deep as she could take him. Her head bobbed, his hand fisted in her hair to keep it out of her face. She looked up to see him watching her. 

She was surprised, the eye contact turned her on even more. She watched him watch her and she couldn’t help herself, she let go of him with a soft pop, working her way back up his body until her lips were at his ear.

“I want you inside of me, Harry.” She whispered to him. He flipped them over so fast that she let out a squeak causing him to laugh deep and low. He was perfectly positioned now.

“I’ll give you whatever you want. You just have to ask.” He Barely contained himself.

“Slowly.” She moaned,letting out a whimper when he was in all the way.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She nodded and after a couple of seconds she ground herself down, forcing him to move with her. 

The movement became the only thing they felt. Pushing and pulling, her breasts bouncing as he slammed into her. Her heels digging into his muscled thighs, his lips on her nipples. They were all hands, and hot flesh. Their sweat mixed as he pumped harder, drawing long moans and harsh breaths from her.

He slowed down after a while, making his thrusts long and slow. Torturing her as she came closer and closer to falling off the edge. He used his arm to prop her leg over his shoulder, hitting a delicious new angle that hit just the right spots. By the fifth thrust, she was having trouble holding back. She was releasing breathy little moans into his ear now. 

“Cum for me, beautiful.” that was all it took for her to come crashing around him. He watched, his eyes lit up in amazement that he could elicit this type of reaction from his usually proper best friend.

Her magic flowed over her skin in the moment she crashed. It was beautiful, a blanket of gold, almost liquid drifted up and over them before dissipating. She came down from her high to Harry going torturously slow again, watching her in awe.

“If I could spend the rest of my life making you look and sound like just that, it’ll be a life well spent.” He said. And then he slammed into her, harder than before. She moaned louder, hoping to Merlin that the room had silencing charms in place.

“I look forward to it.” She responded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He came undone with his teeth biting her bottom lip, a heavy groan escaping him. His magic flared as well, the color of sapphires with brilliant white lights winking in and out. It receded with his orgasm. He pulled out and laid next to her. He hugged her tightly, molding her into him. 

“ _ Only those who have truly revealed themselves can share magic. It is thought to be a rare gift, as humans tend to be emotionally closed off in their very nature. It is therefore the rarest of pairs who have the strength to bare all, and therefore bare their magic to each other.”  _ She recited the passage from memory.  _ Magicals Moste Rare.  _ A book she had picked up by chance last year. A light read, she had thought to herself.

Harry shivered in response but said nothing. They laid like that for about an hour. Basking in the warmth of the fire. His arm under her head while the other was wrapped securely around her. The silence was comfortable. The heat and the quiet coaxing Harry into drifting off. She must have thought he was asleep because she definitely was not expecting a response to her words.

“I Love you, Harry.” She kissed his forearm where it was wrapped around her. He kissed the back of her head, pulling her closer.

“Always.” He whispered. They fell asleep a few minutes later. A life changed. A war still to come. But Harry had never felt more alive, his magic had never felt more settled. If he had her, he could face anything.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat in his office sipping on his tea. His eyes twinkled and a smile formed on his face. He was right about this, at least. Love: The power the Dark Lord knows not. 


End file.
